Mario
'Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games: Rebooted '''is a Mario & Sonic crossover game from P&F Games Inc. It is a winter Olympics games with new features and extras. There is also a mode where you can design your own courses to play on. Playable Characters Team Mario All-Around * Mario * Luigi * Bowser Jr. * Nabbit * Koopa Troopa Speed * Daisy * Yoshi * Professor E. Gadd * Birdo * Toadete Power * Bowser * Donkey Kong * Wario * Dry Bowser * Funky Kong Skill * Peach * Waluigi * Toad * Rosalina * Diddy Kong Team Sonic All-Around * Amy * Blaze * Sticks * Cream * Omega Speed * Sonic * Shadow * Metal Sonic * Jet * Espio Power * Knuckles * Vector * Eggman Nega * Mother Wisp * Egg Hammer Skill * Tails * Dr. Eggman * Silver * Charmy * Rouge Non-playable characters Rivals * King Boo * Petey Piranha * Dry Bones * Kamek * Metal Mario * Chaos * Mecha Sonic * Burnbot * King Arthur * Zavok Referees * Lakitu * Luma * Captain Toad * Big * Vanilla * Tikal Other * Toad * Koopa Troopa * Goomba * Shy Guy Events All the events are the same from ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games ''and ''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games. Most have major improvements. Locations The locations for the dream events: Mario series * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World ''(Dream Alpine) * Buoy Base Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Dream Short Track) * Cloudtop Cruise from ''Mario Kart 8 (Dream Ski Jumping) * Snowman's Land from Super Mario 64 ''(Dream Curling) * Rainbow Road from ''Mario Kart DS ''(Dream Bobsleigh) Sonic series * Windy Hill from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Dream Ski Cross) * Power Plant from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Dream Ice Hockey) * Green Forest from ''Sonic Adventure 2 (Dream Slope Style) * Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors ''(Dream Biathlon) * Twinkle Park from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Dream Snowboard Cross) Music Mario series Returning * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. * Underwater from Super Mario Bros. * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Athletic from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Athletic from Super Mario World * Fortress Boss from Super Mario World * Credits from Super Mario World * Donut Plains from Super Mario Kart * Rainbow Road from Super Mario Kart * Main Theme from Super Mario 64 * Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 * Slider from Super Mario 64 * Credits from Super Mario 64 * Koopa Troopa Beach from Mario Kart 64 * Athletic from Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Bianco Hills from Super Mario Sunshine * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * DK Mountain from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Mario Stadium from Mario Superstar Baseball * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Waluigi Pinball from Mario Kart DS * Airship Fortress from Mario Kart DS * Athletic from New Super Mario Bros. * Underwater from New Super Mario Bros. * Castle from New Super Mario Bros. * Koopa's Tycoon Town from Mario Party 8 * Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Honeyhive Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Space Junk Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy * Mushroom Gorge from Mario Kart Wii * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii * Koopa Cape from Mario Kart Wii * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart Wii * Daisy Cruiser from Mario Super Sluggers * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Desert from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Yoshi Star Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Main Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Neo Bowser City from Mario Kart 7 * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart 7 * Try, Try Again from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * Battle on the Great Tower 2 from Super Mario 3D World * Sunshine Airport from Mario Kart 8 New * Castle from Super Mario Bros. * Main Theme from Super Mario Land * Mushroom Bridge from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Toadette's Music Room from Mario Party DS * Freezy Flake Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Credits from New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Chain Link Charge from Super Mario 3D World * Title Theme from Super Mario Maker '' Sonic series Returning * Green Hill Zone from ''Sonic the Hedgehog * Scrap Brain Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog * Chemical Plant Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Death Egg from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Special Stage from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Angel Island Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD * Stardust Speedway from Sonic CD * Sonic Boom from Sonic CD * Flying Battery Zone from Sonic and Knuckles * Sky Sanctuary Zone from Sonic and Knuckles * Diamond Dust Zone from Sonic 3D Blast * Can You Feel the Sunshine? from Sonic R * Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R * Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Windy and Ripply from Sonic Adventure * Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure * It Doesn't Matter from Sonic Adventure * Crank The Heat Up!! from Sonic Adventure * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 * Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 * Final Rush from Sonic Adventure 2 * For True Story from Sonic Adventure 2 * Neo Green Hill Zone from Sonic Advance * Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 * Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 * Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * Casino Park from Sonic Heroes * Rail Canyon from Sonic Heroes * We Can from Sonic Heroes * Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush * Metal Scratchin' from Sonic Rush * His World from Sonic the Hedgehog * Kingdom Valley from Sonic the Hedgehog * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure * Blizzard Peaks from Sonic Rush Adventure * Seven Rings In Hand from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings * The World Adventure from Sonic Unleashed * Endless Possibilities from Sonic Unleashed * Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed * Cool Edge from Sonic Unleashed * Knight of the Wind from Sonic and the Black Knight * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Deep Woods from Sonic and the Black Knight * Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors * Starlight Carnival from Sonic Colors * Splash Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 * Main Menu from Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing * Time Eater from Sonic Generations * White Park Zone, Act 2 from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 * Wonder World from Sonic Lost World * Hyper Potions from Sonic Boom: Fire and Ice New * Title Theme from Sonic Shuffle * Speak With Your Heart from Sonic Colors * Desert Ruins Zone from Sonic Lost World Category:Fanon Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Olympic Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games